Such an electronic unit generally comprises a display line and a sound line for connection respectively to an external screen and to external loudspeakers.
The display line is connected to a connection device comprising an external connection connector for co-operating with an external connection connector of the screen. The connection connectors include connector elements, such as pins or plugs that are arranged in compliance with the digital visual interface (DVI) standard. This standard is very widespread at present and is specific to display purposes, enabling the display line to be connected to display members of different sizes. The connector elements are thus distributed in a first series for connecting the display line of the electronic unit to the display member of the screen regardless of the size of the screen, and a second series for connecting only the display line to the display member of the screen when the display member is of a size equal to or greater than 21 inches (″) (53.34 cm). Screens having a display member of a size less than 21″ are nevertheless more widespread.
The sound line is connected to the loudspeakers via one or more dedicated connectors generally of the “jack” type.
The risk of erroneous or forgotten connection increases with increasing number of connections, so the presence of a plurality of connectors is a drawback when the electronic unit and the components connected thereto need to be installed in a short period of time. This risk is further increased when the installation is performed by people with little training. In addition, during maintenance operations, the time needed to verify the connections increases the time required to perform maintenance.